You're My Addiction
by scissor-luv96
Summary: Hi. Whatever. Im Jade. If you want to know about my feelings and life n stuff, read and review. Im not good at summaries, they're boring and stupid. Basically, i hate this girl, but at the same time, i can't help but love her. So yeah. Read this story. Or not. i don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jori Story that hopefully people will like. So gimme some reviews, on if i should or should not keep going with it? (obviously the chapters will be longer, im just trying to give you a taste) I will try so hard to make this story a success. Thankyou so much :)**

**Jade's P.O.V**

So there is this girl. She annoys the absolute crap out of me. She acts all innocent and sweet, she always smiles at everyone. How the fuck can someone be so fucking happy? It's not right. She is too perfect for her own good. And I hate her. And I have never felt so much hate towards anyone. And you know why I hate her? Because I'm in love with her. And I know that if I let my stupid little fucking feelings out and tell her the truth, she will reject me with her fake smile. I can read her like a book, I know her too well, and she won't care. She doesn't care. She has never cared. And I hate her so much for making me feel this way.

She gets my blood boiling. She is too perfect for me. She's flawless. And I don't even know when I exactly became so in love with her. Though I have always hated her, I never realised how attracted to her I was. And every time I hurt her, or made her angry, I got pleasure out of it. From the way she scrunches her nose and she gets this deathly look in her eye. And she only gives those looks to me because she knows I hate her. I love those looks, and they're my looks. In fact I got one of those looks today at school; I was admiring her butt when she walked over to Cat by the soda machine. I decided to interrupt their unimportant conversation, fishing for one of those sexy looks. I told her the shirt she was wearing was ugly. And it was, I wasn't afraid to tell the truth. At first she looked upset, I was a little satisfied because deep inside of me she made me feel upset, hence why I hate her so much. Anyway, after her sad little look she gave me a glare before heading to class. I smirked as she walked away, gosh I love that girl.

I'm never going to change, me and this girl, we're opposites. I love to fight her, make her upset, ruin her day, call her names, and basically just torture her to the point where she has to hate me back. Yet, she still asks to be my friend, probably to make herself feel better. Ha. Pathetic.

Ever since I broke up with Beck, I pushed everyone away. I didn't love Beck anymore, and that's when I realised I had deep feelings for this girl. No one cared about me, they all thought Beck was the victim, yeah, whatever. And that's why I have no intentions on acting on my feelings towards this girl. Because no one cares, so why should she?

She is like a fire. She is beautiful, and hot. But if you fall in love with the site of her, like I have, you will get hurt. And the pain, it may feel great, but those scars will always remain. You could say I'm addicted to her beauty, her perfectness, her elegance. I am also addicted to hating her.

Miss Tori Vega, I hate you… but I love you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**How is this so far? The next chapter will be even longer. Thankyou for reading. Please leave reviews. I will update this story as much as i can. I have a few plans for future chapters. There wil be eventual Jori (obviously) anyway enjoy!**

So I was sitting alone in the Black Box Theatre when there was a sudden shadow making itself towards me. Really? I came here to be alone for fuck sake. Whoever this was, I was surely going to scare them away just from one look, I certainly wasn't in the mood, and my face said it all. I stood up to realise it was Vega. And I looked at her with such exasperation. I was then distracted by the way she was walking towards me. With such sublimity.

I then came to the sudden realisation that she was actually saying something "Jade?" She said it oh so sweetly and I hated it.

"What Vega?" I snapped back at her.

"Are…" she paused for a bit. She looked anxious. I was laughing inside. She continued. " You okay?"

Why the sudden worry? You never cared before. "I'm fine, now run along. I'm busy" I said with a little temper in my voice.

"You don't look busy" What? Does she really want to piss me off anymore?

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, they seemed clutched. "Go away, Tori" I just wanted to be alone. Why won't she leave me the fuck alone?

"No"

"No?" I questioned her. I can't believe she seriously has the nerve to speak to me that way. Ugh.

"Yeah, Jade. No!" Fury began to burn inside of me. I hate you, Vega, I hate you!

"1…" I began to count. She knew what this meant. Everyone did. As soon as I begin counting down, run for your life. Because as soon as I reach 3, and you aren't gone, I will seriously hurt you in more ways than one.

Vega rolled her eyes. Why is she pushing me like this? Fuck, Vega. "Jade I'm not goi…" I cut her off.

"2!" I was getting ready to strike her. At least I thought I was…

"I care about you, Jade…" I stopped counting. You're lying. You're just saying that to make yourself feel better.

I was caught off guard. I looked at her with confusion, but it changed to anger in matter of seconds. "Fuck off, Vega" The bitterness came straight from my mouth. And it felt great.

She looked hurt. Good. That's what I aim for. That's where I get my kicks, you see? If I can make her feel as bad as she makes me, I feel somewhat better. "J… Jade, please" She stumbled on my name. Is she guilty about something?

"No, Tori! I just want to be alone. Don't you fucking get that? You don't care about me. Why is it only now you choose to talk to me?" I took a few steps back. I wanted to get out of here. My face started to heat up.

"Because you're always such a gank, especially towards me. And hate it!" Good. I made her angry. Now she knows how I feel. Well, not really. "Friends aren't supposed to be like that, Jade."

"I'm not your friend" I said plainly.

She rolled her eyes. How dare her. "Whatever Jade… Whenever you stop acting like a child, I will talk to you, right now you're being a down right bitch about it" Wow, Vega just swore!

"How about you just stop acting like you care about everything and everyone. Because you don't!"

"Okay, I may not care a lot about some things, but I have respect for people. But I really do care about you Jade" She looked so sure, but I know she's a great actress. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, ok, I'm going" Fuck her. I didn't have to stay here and listen to her shit. I tried to leave but something grabbed my arm and pulled me back. What the fuck Vega?

"JADE!" She yelled. Wow, okay Latina, calm your tits.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Tears formed in my eyes. This is too much. Vega is messing with my head and I fucking hate her. She fills me with so much rage. She must have seen the tears in my eyes, because she gave up. I stormed out of the Black Box Theatre, I was about to break down.

I had to maintain a normal face before I got to my car. There were kids all over the place; I couldn't let them see me break down. That would make me seem feeble and that is something I'm not.

I reached my car, without putting my seatbelt on, I started it up and drove off as quickly as I possibly could. I hit the steering wheel aggressively a couple of times. I hate feeling like this, I really do. All because of Tori fucking Vega. Tears were now streaming down my face, my makeup began to run and as I wiped my eyes it smudged. I am a total mess, and it's all Tori's fault. I need to get back at her, no one makes me feel this way and get away with it, Nobody!

As soon as I got home I flopped on my bed and began to cry even harder. No one was home and I really had to let it out. I felt so many things at once; hatred, frustration, anger, fury, dubious but yet I couldn't stop thinking about Tori; I love to hate her and I hate to love her. I'm stuck in like a circle, a dog chasing its tail. I'm not going to end up anywhere.

Everyone thinks I am a monster, or like a demon, I don't know. My heart has been said to be cold. But I have a heart, and it beats for Tori. And I don't think I can ever make it stop beating for Tori.

Containing these feelings is probably the worst thing I can possibly do. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I have no one to talk to. Nobody cares.

I kept sobbing on my pillow, part of it was soaked. At least I cried some of the pain away, but a lot of it still remained. These feelings for Tori burn deep inside of me, and it fucking hurts.

The sound of my crying had gotten quieter, that's when I heard a sudden noise outside my bedroom door. I looked at my clock. Fuck, my little sister is home from school. She is probably outside waiting for me to come out so she can piss me off, like she always does. She is just like me. She finds something that irritates someone else just so she can get a kick out of it. But when she does this to me, I want to high five her in the face with a shovel. Ok, maybe not that extreme, but you get the picture.

"FUCK OFF, BOBBIE" I wasn't in the mood for any more shit today.

"How did you know I was here?" I heard a faint voice behind my door.

Did I seriously have to put up with this? Thank god there was a lock on my door or she probably would have snuck her little fucking ass in here, no doubt

Without responding to the brat, I picked up the closest thing which happened to be my bedside clock and forcefully threw it at my door. It made a loud noise and left a small dint. The brat got the message, I heard her walk down stairs. .

I shoved my face into my pillow again. Today is not my day. I hate today, in fact I hate a lot of things as you have probably realised.

There's one thing I need right now, and it's my favourite thing in the world. That's right, you guessed it, Coffee. That delicious hot beverage I simply could not live without.


	3. Chapter 3

The janitor's closet was probably one of my favourite places in the world. Yeah, weird I know. But it's like my escape from reality. I sit there and deeply think about my life. Sounds depressing, but I like it. That's where I do most of my thinking; weather it was plays I was writing, music, poems, basically any school work.

I thought about the past with Beck, and how happy I was that we were no longer together. I couldn't possibly be with someone I no longer loved. I slowly pushed him away, but I'm used to that, because that's what I always do. Push people away. Like my Mom and my sister. It has become a natural thing, almost as natural as breathing.

Gosh and Tori, this is where I do most of my thinking of Tori. She knows how to push every one of my buttons, and I hate that. Sometimes I think about pushing her off a cliff, then I think about pushing her against her locker and kissing her passionately, taking her breath away. And no matter how much I hate Vega, I know that I simply cannot live without her. She is my source for living. And I thrive on those looks she gives me. Those sexy looks that I often fish for.

I smile at the thought of one of those looks.

As you can probably guess, I'm sitting in the janitor's closet. I was thinking about changing my slap page status from straight to bi. Because let's face it, I'm in love with fucking Tori Vega. I had to be bi. I admired her ass, and her boobs that were hardly an A cup.

There, status changed. Let's see the likes and comments. Hopefully people stare at me when I manage to come out of the janitor's closet. How ironic, I had just come out as bi, and I will literally be coming out of the closet. You may ask; Jade, why do you want people to stare? Simply because I get the satisfaction of screaming at them when they do look at me. It's funny to see them shake and practically wet their pants. I know no one will have the guts to question my sexuality.

I hear the bell, which signalled that it was lunch time. Knowing Hollywood Arts students, they would probably be checking the slap right about now, and everyone at this school followed me, I made them.

I could hear many footsteps outside the door, this is it. Everyone is out there, now walk out Jade.

My hand grasped the door handle, and I opened it slowly. I walked out. No one was brave enough to even look at me, just as I expected. I seen little groups that were whispering to each other. Then I saw this guy look at me, he had a beanie on and some other dorky looking clothes, he looked away straight away, and walked off quicker than he probably ever has before. This was great, seeing terror on people's faces. It made me feel great, made me feel powerful. And I love that.

I was on my way to the grub truck when I heard my name. What the fuck? And I knew the voice right away. Vega. Of course. Vega. She was so nosey and all up in my business lately. How could I not think that she would question me? I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I walked faster, I really didn't want to speak to her.

With my salad I sat at a table, far away from Andre and Beck who were already sitting down. Beck didn't even look at me.

I began eating when someone sat next to me. It had to be Vega.

"Vega! I swear..." I looked over at the person who had just sat next to me.

"It's me! Cat!" I rolled my eyes. I could only tolerate Cat at certain times and at certain amounts of time. I didn't want to fucking deal with her now; I will probably end up yelling at her. And Cat, she's fragile. And I'm Jade and I just can't tolerate the ditzy red head right now.

"Go away, Cat"

"But I miss you, Jadey!" I looked at her, she seemed petrified. And so she should be. Nobody calls me fucking 'Jadey'

"AWAY!" I pointed to the direction of Beck and Andre. She whimpered and ran off. I smiled. God that girl was easy to fright.

I continued eating my salad. It wasn't the best salad, but it was something to eat I guess.

I then felt someone's body next to me again. Cat. "WHAT DID I SAY CA…" I looked up. Oh for fuck sakes. It was Vega for crying out loud. I looked back down at my salad. Hopefully if I ignore her she will piss off.

"Hi Jade" She said sweetly. She was angry at me yesterday wasn't she? How could she be so fine now? She is so fake.

As I continued to ignore her I could smell her, she smelt incredible. I stopped eating my salad and put my hand down to intentionally rest on the seat. I didn't realise how close Vega was, and my hand landed on top of hers. Sensations jolted through my body. I wanted to just turn and kiss her right then. I quickly took my hand away; I felt her staring at me. Fuck, Tori Go away!

"Jade?" She repeated my name.

I began eating again. I still wanted to ignore her, she has been driving me so mental lately. Suddenly I heard her sigh. Out the corner of my eye I saw her pulling out her lunch and she began eating, next to me. Are you flippin' serious Vega?

Ok Jade. Do I scare her off? Do I yell? Do I keep ignoring her?

"What are you doing here?" It slipped out. It sounded too nice. Good one Jade.

She looked at me. She smiled, probably because I was actually speaking to her. Weirdo. "I just wanted to sit with you?" She kept smiling.

"But why, Vega?" I was curious

"Because Jade, I like you. And see our friends over there?..." She pointed to Andre, Beck, Robbie and Cat. "They all miss you too"

That's not true. They all just feel guilty. "Yeah, like I am supposed to believe that" It's true, I didn't.

"They do Jade" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here, Tori?" Originally I asked why she was here. She didn't give me a good enough answer.

"I want to be friends with you. I really do" whatever.

"Well I don't want to be friends with you" She froze, and stared at me. Gosh what is she going to say now?

"When will you stop pushing people away that really care about you?" I don't have time for this bullshit. I was ready to fly kick Vega in the face. But lately I have been too distracted by her beauty.

"When they actually DO start caring" I replied.

"We do care. All of us. Even Beck. And especially me" I felt sick at the mention of Beck's name.

I shook my head. This is all a load of crap. They just feel sorry for me, that's all. And you know what? I'm fine. I don't need them. _You need them idiot, Vega actually cares for you and you're pushing her away. Take a good look at yourself Jade._ Even my self-conscious is being an asshole about it.

I stood up, Vega went to pull me back down, but I glared at her. Thank fuck she got the message or I probably would have hurt her. Or kissed her… I am such a dork.

Just as I was walking off I heard Beck yell my name. Fuck. What is this? Annoy the crap out of Jade day? As I started walking quicker, the bell went. Thank the lord. Safe by the bell. I continued to class. Sikowitz's class.

I sat at the front of the classroom, after realising I was sitting on the seat next to where Vega sits. I was just so focused on sitting away from Beck.

Vega walked in and sat next to me, she smiled. I glared back. The smile was wiped from her face. Ha. Good.

"Now class…" Sikowitz began talking as he climbed through the window, as usual. Wearing his hippie clothes and drinking his coconut that made him all wacky in the brain. "I have written a new play"

"That I get to star in right?" I looked at Sikowitz. I didn't want Tori to get another lead role. That was just so fucking unfair.

"I think it's my turn to star in one of Sikowitz's plays" Andre spoke up. I rolled my eyes. Everyone began arguing about who should be the lead.

"QUIET" Sikowitz yelled. Everyone remained silent. The man didn't often yell. "I knew this would happen, so this time, you are going to pick you own role" He picked up a mysterious box and shook it while smiling quite devilish. Great. A lucky dip for a role. God knows who I will be.

Sikowitz made his way around the whole class and made his way to me and Tori. We were the last two. I picked one first.

"Read it out Jade" Sikowitz commanded.

"Nancy, loving wife of Walter" Ok, this isn't too bad. Tori then picked up a card.

I looked at her. Curious on whom she would be playing. "Walter, loving husband of Nancy" Oh. My. God. I seriously had to be Vega's wife? There was a weird sensation in my stomach, I quickly ignored it.

"I have to be Tori's wife?" Sikowitz nodded at me.

Vega looked frightened, I laughed inside. I'm not all that bad, am I? "I might just pick another role…" She tried to reach for the box. Sikowitz quickly pulled away.

"My box has spoken!" Sikowitz seemed excited and he was intent on me and Tori playing husband and wife.

It then clicked inside of my brain. If I "pretend" to love Vega in this play, I can let out some of my feelings and hopefully I won't be as messed up as I have been lately. And in real life, Tori will still think that I hate her. Which I kind of still do. Jade, that is a terrific fucking plan. A genius plan and it just might work. I smiled. This is too good.

Sikowitz had been blabbering on, but I didn't pay much attention as I was thinking about this upcoming play. This is going to be great; hopefully Tori's stupid acting won't stuff it up.

I looked up and smiled at Tori, yet still thinking about the play. Vega seemed terrified, like I was about to murder her or something. Though her look was still very sexy, and I fucking love that.

The bell went; I smiled at Vega once again and left the class room. This play is going to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

I am currently reading the script of the play that Tori and I have to play husband and wife in. The last scene is my favourite. You know why? We have to kiss. Yep, kiss. This will release some of my feelings, I just know okay.

It then occurred to me. Do we have to practice this kiss? I mean we rehearse everything else. So we will need to rehearse the kiss. I smiled at the thought and licked my lips. Time to make a phone call.

I dialled Tori's number.

**Hello?**

**Hey Vega, im coming over.**

**I'm kind of busy tonight Jade.**

**I will be there in 15 Vega.**

**Jade I'm serious, I have math homework that needs to be done by tomorrow.**

I rolled my eyes. **I will help you with your stupid math homework.**

**You're good at math?**

**I'm good at everything. So I will see you in 15, kay bye.**

I hung up, not caring if she had anything to say afterwards. The girl talks too much.

I chucked the script in my bag and proceeded to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I turn around to see my 10 year old sister, with her arms crossed like she is my fucking mother.

"None of your business turd brain" I turned back around, hand reaching for the door handle again.

"Where are you off to now Jade? Can't you at least spend one night talking to me and your sister" It was Moms voice. I somewhat laughed inside. Are you fucking serious?

"Um, no. You both annoy the hell out of me" Its true. They do.

I tried walking out the door again but my mom pulled me back. I yanked my arm back. And gave her a deathly look.

"Young lady, where are you going?" she asks again. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to Tori's house to rehearse for a play, happy?" My Mom nodded. And waved her hand as a gesture to get the hell out. My sister looked at me with a grin. What is that brat up to?

I finally escaped from that hell hole and got into my car. I started it up and drove in the direction of Vega's house.

On the way I stopped at a café and picked up a nice hot coffee. If I could, I swear I would marry this cup of deliciousness.

I arrived at Vega's and walked to her front door, knocking on it twice. Her father answered the door.

"Hi Jade, come in" I smiled at him. I was always nice to others peoples parents, I just didn't like my own.

"Thanks Mr Vega" I walked in and saw Tori with books layed all over the coffee table and the couch. She had her glasses on and she looked quite frustrated. I smiled. She made me feel frustration sometimes. A different type of frustration, but frustration none the less.

"Vega" She looked at me and smiled. Cute. I mean. Ah annoying. Fucking annoying.

"Hi Jade, I'm sorry the living room is such a mess" I shrug my shoulders and shove some of the books off of the couch and sat down.

"Do you have your script?" I ask. I just wanted to rehearse already.

"Yeah but I thought you would help me with my math work first?" I said I was but I really didn't want to. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, bring what you need and we will sit at the kitchen table" I'm not going soft, promise.

"She squealed with excitement" what a fucking weirdo.

We both sat down and she layed out her books. "I'm stuck on this question Jade" She points to a certain question; it seems to be financial mathematics. I rolled my eyes again. I can't believe I'm actually helping her. She fucking irritates me. I hate the way she gets so happy.

I take a look at the worded problem in her math book and I read out the question.

"Jimmy works at a local gas station and gets a staff discount. His discount of gas is 10%, his discount of other items in the store are 15%. One day jimmy puts 20 litres of gas in his car, where the original price of gas is 153.4 cents per litre. He then buys a soda and a bag of candy that originally costs $2.50 and $3.05, how much did he spend, considering his discount, in that day?" I look at Vega, she seems confused. I knew how to do this; I wasn't bad at maths to be honest.

"So, ahh, how do I work this out?" She asks. Too sweetly. Gross

I rolled my eyes again and snatched the pen from her. "Look I will show you" I start explaining things too her.

She shakes her head every now and then, but I'm not sure if she is getting it.

"Ok, Vega, Pay attention" I start working it out on paper again. "Let's focus on the gas discount first" She nods her head. "The discount Jimmy gets for gas is?"

"10%"

"Right, so you multiply that 10% by the original price of gas which is?"

"153.4c per litre?" I nod and she starts pressing buttons on her calculator.

"What does that equal?"

"0.15"

"Okay, so then we minus the discount price by the original price which is?"

"153.4 – 0.15, which equals $1.38"

"Great" I smile at her. Wow I don't know why I feel some sort of connection with her, whatever it is, it's strong. And I love it. I love her. She slides closer to me as she is peaking at my working outs. I just want to hold her. Yeah, hold her. Make her feel safe. Ugh listen to yourself Jade, you're being pathetic. Now focus, this math problem isn't finished yet. "So now Vega, we need to multiply that price by 20 because he purchased 20 litres"

She nods and works it out on her calculator. I stare at her. She is so beautiful and breath taking. Her lips look so soft and her hair shimmers in the light. I want to cup her face and kiss her with such passion. Jade, you are supposed to hate Vega too, you can't just love her. That is wrong.

Her voice suddenly cuts through my thoughts. Her beautiful voice. "That then equals $27.60"

I smile at her again. I am the weirdo now. "So now we have his discount price for the gas, we need to work out his discount price for the other items" She nods.

"So do we plus the 2.50 and 3.05 together" I nod and she proceeds to do so. "So that equals $5.55"

"Ok, so what we did before with the gas discount, try and work out this discount" She nods her head again. She is smiling still. She doesn't seem frustrated anymore. And I like that look. That confident look. I can feel her sitting so close to me. Her leg is pressed against mine, and I can feel the heat coming off of her. It's making me crazy. If she got any closer I could probably just kiss her. Jade. Don't. Be. A. Fuckwit. These feelings are supposed to leave. They will leave, I just need to focus.

"So Jade, I multiplied the 15% by the original price, which is $5.55. Which gave me a total of 80 cents. I then subtracted that from the original price, which then gave me $4.72" She smiled at me again.

"That is correct. Now you just add the price he paid for the both together and that gives you the total amount he paid that day" I smile at her again. Her beauty is distracting me from hating her. I suddenly don't feel any hate towards her, being so closed to her is making me spacey. Her scent drifts past my nose. Her smile shines at me; she has the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. Her voice isn't even annoying anymore. It doesn't sound as whiney as usual. That's odd.

Jade you're supposed to hate Tori, don't forget that. Ok, it's cool Jade. It's just an in the moment thing. It's late and I'm tired.

"So the answer is $32.32?" Ugh Vega, stop flashing that sexy smile right in front of me.

I nodded in response. I was caught by her beauty. I hope she didn't think I was a creep for staring at her so long. I looked into her brown eyes. They looked curious about something. I stared into her eyes for a little too long, like a weirdo. I tried moving away from her but my hand touched her thigh. She was still smiling at me and looking deep into my eyes. What does she want from me? I took a deep breath. She started leaning in closer, as did I. I couldn't stop myself, at all. I closed my eyes, this was it. I was about to kiss Tori Vega and she was leaning in too.

Our lips connect. Her soft lips against mine send shivers round my body. My stomach is doing a million back flips. My mind is just like a bowl of scrambled eggs. Then she cups my face, she deepens the kiss. I kiss back with so much passion. I just wanted to keep kissing her. Her taste was amazing. I was always day dreaming about me taking her breath away, but she took mine.

We stopped kissing and looked at each other. She had the sweetest smile.

No, Jade, she is just playing tricks on you. Toying with your heart. You have to go, Jade. Before she laughs and makes fun of you. I almost start to cry. I bet that's what it is. Fuck, how could I let this happen? I have to hate this girl, not fall completely head over heels for her.

Vega looks at me with confusion as I stand up. My blood was boiling. I can't believe she would fucking do this. I pushed her away.

"Jade? What's wrong" She asks, with a fake concern.

I just shake my head. I couldn't speak. I felt like breaking down. This is bullshit. I just stormed out of the Vega household and started driving home.

Once again, having another crying fit while driving. And once again, taking it out on my steering wheel.

Fuck Vega, Fuck!


End file.
